kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Anti-Idle: The Game/Features
Features can be found as the first page of the shop; it contains mostly all minigames and options that can make the game customizable. Features Shop Page 1 *'Idle Mode' - Unlocks Idle Mode. Need to be level 3. Costs 0G. *'Boost Generator' - Unlocks Buy Boost button. Need to be level 14. Costs 8,000G. *'Garden' - Unlocks Garden. Need to be level 22. Costs 32,00G *'Battle Arena' - Unlocks Battle Arena. Need to be level 38. Costs 104,000G. *'Button Machine' - Unlocks Button Machine. Need to be level 51. Costs 97,000G. *'Arcade' - Unlocks Arcade. Need to be level 71. Costs 550,000G. *'Illegal Money Printer' - Unlocks Money Printer. Need to be level 65. Costs 400,000G. *'Automatic Ant Sprayer 2009' - You lose less boosts when you are offline. Need to be level 80. Costs 123,000G. *'Mystery Shop' - Unlocks Mystery Shop. Need to be level 66. Costs 666,666GOnly sixes?Satan! *'Daily Quest' - Unlocks Quest. Need to be level 120. Costs 420,000G. *'Stadium' - Unlocks Stadium. Need to be level 210. Costs 5,700,000G.It was much cheaper, than now. Now it's crazy price *'License' - Gives access to epic trees for the garden. Need to be Level 300. Costs 3,000,000G Page 2 *'Boost Upgrade: 600%!' - Permanently increases max boost to 600%. Needs level 100, costs 1,600,000G. *'Boost Upgrade: 700%!' - Permanently increases max boost to 700%. Needs level 300 and Boost Upgrade: 600%! purchased, costs 8,000,000G. *'Boost Upgrade: 800%!' - Permanently increases max boost to 800%. Needs level 500 and Boost Upgrade: 700%! purchased, costs 30,000,000G. *'Boost Upgrade: 900%!' - Permanently increases max boost to 900%. Needs level 800 and Boost Upgrade: 800%! purchased, costs 80,000,000G. *'Boost Upgrade: 1000%! '- Permanently increases max boost to 1000%. Needs level 1200 and Boost Upgrade: 900%! 'purchased, costs 200,000,000G. *'Boost Upgrade: 1100%! '- Permanently increases max boost to 1100%. Needs level 1800 and '''Boost Upgrade: 1000%! '''purchased, costs 600,000,000G. *'Insta-EXP: 10% - get 10% of EXP needed for the next level instantly! Needs level 10, costs 721,420G. Cost increases with level. *'Insta-EXP: 20%' - get 20% of EXP needed for the next level instantly! Needs level 30, costs 1,391,310G. Cost increases with level. *'Insta-EXP: 30%' - get 30% of EXP needed for the next level instantly! Needs level 70, costs 2,009,670G. Cost increases with level. *'Insta-Progress: 1' - claim 1 prize instantly. Needs level 10, costs 135,598G. Cost increases with level. *'Insta-Progress: 11' - claim 11 prizes instantly. Needs level 30, costs 1,355,986G. Cost increases with level. *'Insta-Progress: 121' - claim 121 prizes instantly. Needs level 70, costs 13,555,877G. Cost increases with level. *'Mystery Point: 5' - get 5 Mystery Points instantly. Needs level 66, Mystery Shop purchased, costs 6,666G. *'Mystery Points: 55' - get 55 Mystery Points instantly. Needs level 66, Mystery Shop purchased, costs 66,666G. *'Mystery Points: 605' - get 605 Mystery Points instantly. Needs level 66, Mystery Shop purchased, costs 666,666G. *'Pixels: 5' - get 5 Pixels instantly! Needs level 21, Battle Arena purchased, costs 22,000G. *'Pixels: 55' - get 55 Pixels instantly! Needs level 21, Battle Arena purchased, costs 220,000G. *'Pixels: 605' - get 605 Pixels instantly! Needs level 21, Battle Arena purchased, costs 2,200,000G. *'Pixels: 6655' - get 6655 Pixels instantly! Needs level 21, Battle Arena purchased, costs 22,000,000G. *'Pixels: 73205' - get 73205 Pixels instantly! Needs level 21, Battle Arena purchased, costs 220,000,000G. *'LOLMarket Expansion' - Gives 1 more storage for all gems, LOLMarket purchased, initial cost 20.000.000G, increase with each purchase *'LOLMarket Control':' Type 1' - Drops the demand of gems instantly, LOLMarket '''purchased, Cost varies with '''LOLMarket Expansion Bought. *'LOLMarket Control':' Type 2' - Drops the increase of gems instantly, LOLMarket '''purchased, Cost varies with '''LOLMarket Expansion bought. Page 3 *'Super Battery' - upgrades Money Printer battery (you can charge it to rainbow color with Super Battery, however rainbow color goes down to blue quite fast), and puts battery next to the Mini-Garden. Needs level 1 and Illegal Money Printer bought, costs 4.000.000G. *'Vip Travelling Ticket' - decreases cost of travelling to new areas in the Battle Arena by ~99.5%. Needs level 1, Battle Arena bought, costs 22.000.000G. *'Mini-Garden' - adds a bar (left to Super Battery bar) with next harvest time, time left before tree disappear and amount of harvests left. Example: Tree: 54 min. | 1398 min. | 14 . Needs level 1, Garden bought, costs 6.000.000G. *'Arcade Pack' - unlocks a 4th game in Arcade, Mind Sweeper. Needs level 1, Arcade bought, costs 9.000.000G. *'Manual Ant Sprayer 2010' - unlocks Spray Ant button. Needs level 1 and Automatic Ant Sprayer 2009, costs 14.000.000G. *'TukkunFCG' - Wasting money for ad. Needs level 250, costs 540.000G. *'Minimum Boost Upgrade: 150%!' - allows your minimum boost power to be 150%. Needs level 200, costs 8.000.000G. *'Minimum Boost Upgrade:' 200%!- allows your minimum boost power to be 200%. Needs level 600 costs 40.000.000G. *'Minimum Boost Upgrade:' 250%!- allows your minimum boost power to be 250%. Needs level 1000 costs 160.000.000G. *'LOLMarket - '''LOLmarket where you can buy rare, valuable gems and sell them back for PROFIT! Or not? Needs level 400, costs 40.000.000High requirements, too bad for us Features Idle Mode As long as you have Idle Mode on (which will reduce the speed of progress bar filling), you will be able to claim prizes automatically. You can click on the Upgrades & Options on the world map, to upgrade Idle Mode if you think it’s too slow. Each upgrade will add (100% – current Idle Mode speed) / 35 to the Idle Mode speed, for a cost of 35,000 Coins. Yes, it’s worth it. Boost Generator As its name says, it lets you buy boosts, giving it in packages of 50%, can be bought alone, for each one, or a cheaper package of buy-all. The higher that your current boost is, the more the price increases, so the higher the maximum, the more expensive it gets to get it to full. Garden Once purchased, it allows you buy trees from the shop, tree list. Each tree has its time for maturation, number of harvests, normally its time is equal to ((# of harvests + 1) X time of maturation), this way makes it possible to lose some time after the maturation and not lose one chance of harvest. Note: you will still lose harvests if you let it be matured for too long. To harvest, there are three ways: *Click on the tree in the garden, once it’s matured. *Buy the functional tree for the house and click on it once it's matured. *Buy the mini garden that lets you check your tree status, and harvest it once it matured. Trees are recommended because they pay for themselves, even the lowest levelled ones, and you get achievements. Battle Arena One could say the most RPG-feature of the game, using its own currency, pixels, one can fight monsters in the arena to get them, and use them to buy new weapons/armors or increase attack, defence, MP, and MP. There are several areas in the B.A. each one ordered in difficulty, from easier to harder, you should check which one can play and which area you can idle; you can turn the auto attack on and let the player fight by itself, it will start attacking when a monster is on the screen. You can turn auto-heal on as well; it will heal when MP is too low, or when you're in danger to be killed by a monster (which, to the game, practically every hit). Every 50 player levels, you will be awarded a skill point that can be assigned to the skill and upgrade them lowering they MP consumption, increasing the attack power, etc. Once a monster is defeated, it will drop some loot that can be picked up; simply move your mouse over it, you can get coins, EXP, green coins, boosts and rings. The Bestiary costs 1.000.000 pixels is really useful, as it gives you a special reward each time a monster is killed, which is determined by the level you have reached for that monster: *Level 1, 1 kill, no bonus, just monster name, author and level *Level 2, 10 Kills, +2% on Monster EXP/Coin gain, Monster MP *Level 3, 100 Kills, +5% on Monster EXP/Coin gain, +2 sec on all buffs, EXP and Coin given by monster *Level 4, 1.000 Kills, +10% on Monster EXP/Coin gain, +3 sec on all buffs, +0.1% to all boosts, Monster attack, defense, speed and skill, if any. *Level 5, 10.000 Kills, +20% on Monster EX/Coin gain, +5 sec all buffs, +0.2 all boosts, and 1 INSTA-PROGRESS *Level 6, 100.000 Kills, Same as level 5, and +5 green coins *Level 7, 1.000.000 Kills, Monster is defeated forever, no more encounters Button Machine Pretty simple, just click the button as much as you can. After a random number of clicks, the button will break, and you will have to fix it using coins (1337 coins). Every time the button is pressed, it can give, at random, coins, EXP, green coins, mystery points and boosts, with coins being the most common reward. It easily pays for itself. Arcade Four games to entertain yourself and win coins and experience in the meantime. *'Pong: Survival Battle''' - Just hit the ball. Every hit makes the ball go faster and increases your score, along with giving you some experience and coins. You get a much bigger reward for hitting the ball into the opponent's goal. Your paddle moves slower, and the ball moves faster on higher difficulties, but score gain is increased. *'Ultimate Avoidance' - Avoid the red rectangles. The rectangles move faster on higher difficulties, but score gain is also increased. Coins bonuses also appear on every difficulty after easy, which also give you a point each time you collect one. *'Math Master' - Solve math problems. The higher the difficulty, the harder the math problems. There are two types of bonuses - speed and combo. Speed bonuses are gained for solving problems quickly and reset if you take too long solving an equation. Combo bonuses are gained for answering multiple problems correctly and reset if an incorrect answer is given. Sometimes, the screen will turn red on a problem; solving this problem will increase your score multiplier. *'Mind Sweeper' - Find portal and enter it. You have limited time and turns. Turns carry over to the next level; you get extra turns when you solve a level, which gradually decrease. You can have at most100 turns. Grey tiles with numbers are amounts of tiles around them that aren't grey. Red numbers means how many squares goal is from that square. $$ gives coins (the later stage, the more money you will get). EXP gives you EXP of course (the later stage, the more EXP you will get). Arrows tell which direction you should search (i.e. if an arrow points right, the goal is on one of tiles that are on right side of arrow and first tile you click is ALMOST always arrow, very rarely you will find goal in first click instead arrow). Blank grey tiles mean there are only grey tiles around this tile. Yellow numbers cause you to lose a turn, for example, if you find a -1, you will lose an extra turn. Blue numbers means extra turns. The portal is turquoise circle. Grey tiles with a "?" mean there are unknown tiles that aren't grey. You get money and EXP for finding the goal (the later stage, the more money and EXP you will get). You will get points for each tile you uncover, besides the blank grey tile; each tile gives random score, but goal gives most (on later stages it can be even 50k); the later stage, the more score you will get. Needs Arcade Pack purchased to play. Money Printer Once purchased, it starts printing you money. After purchasing it, it can be upgraded every 20 levels to increase amount of money printed; this amount also increases every time you level up. For the money printer to work, you must keep the battery charged by clicking on it. If you buy the super battery, you can charge it from anywhere, and it has an extra 100 charges that make the printer work faster, but it uses 5 instead of one for every printing. Automatic Ant Sprayer This feature will reduce the boost loss to 1%, while logged off, every 5 hours from 1 hour! Mystery Shop Once purchased, you start gaining 50 mystery points every 5 minutes. They're gained automatically, but there is a cap of 66.666 point. If you reach the cap, each mystery point is converted to 500 experience, so you get 25K experience every 5 minutes. The content of the mystery shop changes every day. The mystery points rate cannot be changed. Daily Quest A random quest that makes you complete something within the game; it could be breaking the button a couple of times, collect 500 rewards without idle mode, have boosts at a certain percentage, etc. Once completed, you get a large reward, which is pretty useful for low levels and keeps high levels interested. Stadium The newest feature for your keyboard-bashing needs. There are three available modes: Race Mode: Race with 4 different opponents with 4 different focuses. If you win the highest available difficulty, you get +1 Ability Point and lots of EXP and Coins. If you win the lower difficulties, you have a CHANCE to get +1 Ability Point and less EXP and Coins. Solo Mode: Race alone. This mode can be used for training. When completing, you have a CHANCE to get +1 Ability Point based on how quick you complete the race and a good amount of EXP and Coins. Bet Mode: If you are tired, watch the enemies race instead and guess which one will win! If you guess correctly, you will win money and have a CHANCE to get +1 Ability Point. Epic License It allows you to buy epic trees, and it gives you access to the third page of Features. Lolmarket It works like a stockmarket. You can buy and sell gems to gain profit; the currency used is Green Coins. At first the max of gems is 20 of each one, but it can be increased in the 2nd page of the feature shop, the limit is 60. You can see the buy and sell price of each gem, the demand, that shows if the prices are going down or up, and the profit it will be NaN unless gems are bought, once done, it will show how much is the profit for selling the gems. The demand can be controlled on the 2nd Feature page, making them go up or down, to get the best profit. The max demand is +20 and the lowest is -20; the max price of a gem is 5,000 and the minimum price is 250. References